


Reunion

by asenath_waite



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Akallabêth, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff with a side of cosmic horror, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Númenor, Reunion, angbang, non-explicit gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asenath_waite/pseuds/asenath_waite
Summary: Mairon will do whatever it takes to get his Master back.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70





	Reunion

_The star that was mine empery  
Is dust upon unwinnowed skies:  
But primal dreams have made me wise,  
And soon the shattered years shall rise  
To my remembered sorcery._

_To mantic mutterings, brief and low,  
My palaces shall lift amain,  
My bowers bloom; I will regain  
The lips whereon my lips have lain  
In rose-red twilights long ago._

Clark Ashton Smith, "Song of the Necromancer"

Mairon's ritual was not subtle. Victims sacrificed to the Giver of Freedom received His wounds: hands burnt, faces scored with eagle's claws and bodies cut seven times, feet hewn off, strangled with an iron collar, and finally cast into a fire drawn up from the depths of the world. Each spirit screaming to the emptiness and to the ears of Eru that Melkor was not forgotten.

Or that was the plan, anyway. In his office on the top floor of the Temple Mairon hunched over his desk and redid his calculations for what felt like the thousandth time. He should have broken through to the Void by now. Were the sacrifices not leaving the world? He did not truly know what happened to the souls of Men; no one did. Perhaps they lingered in Mandos before taking their final journey, and none had yet passed into the darkness.

He could only keep trying. Seven hundred sacrifices, seven thousand, it did not matter. He would have his Master back even if he had to spill an ocean of blood.

His office seemed to tilt around him and he rubbed his eyes. Maia he might be, but he lived in flesh and sometimes it needed rest. He started to stand and stumbled when the room shifted again. 

Something was happening in the north corner of his office. He watched, open-mouthed, as the stone shivered and rippled like disturbed water and then began to spread apart, forming an opening into utter darkness. The room leaned towards that tear in reality, as though what lay beyond was heavier than the entire Temple.

"Master?" Mairon whispered. His flesh heart pounded and his spirit trembled. Had he truly succeeded?

The Void breathed, and Melkor emerged. Unlight shifted and curled around him, reaching out towards Mairon and filling the still air with ineffable colors and the perfume of eternity. Mairon slid out of his chair and onto his knees.

Melkor walked--walked!--across the floor and lifted Mairon up. "My Precious," he murmured. "You called me and I came."

Mairon gazed up at him. The wounds across his face were gone and power shimmered in his blue-white eyes, unclouded by pain or madness. "You are...you look…how…"

"I told you, Precious," Melkor said softly, cupping Mairon's face in his perfect, unburnt hands, "I know the Void of old, and it knows me. Long ago, before ever we dreamt of earth and flesh, I walked its depths and learned its truths. Do you remember our first home; how you would come near and hearken to me while I sang of beauty in the outer darkness? Wonder and glory and freedom I found there, far beyond our Parent's providence. Worlds of beauty and strangeness I found, some made by other gods and some that grew alone in the eternal dark, untouched by any Power. I cannot long remain in this reality again, but I can take you out of it. Will you come with me, Precious? Will you be mine again?"

"Yes," Mairon whispered. "I never stopped being yours." He wrapped his arms around Melkor's neck and closed his eyes as his Master drew him towards the door into nothing. Let the Númenoreans wonder about his disappearance, let them continue the sacrifices or let them cease; he did not care.

"My Precious," Melkor whispered in Mairon's ear as they crossed the threshold. "My dear one, my bright and shining beloved. I have such wonderful things to show you..."


End file.
